


Those luscious curls

by pizzz_10



Category: Mindhunter (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hair Kink, Holden with curls, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP without Porn, Rimming, Sort Of, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 02:30:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21312706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzz_10/pseuds/pizzz_10
Summary: Just a cute one shot of Holden with curly hair and Bill loving it so much, that he doesn’t want Holden to get rid of the look
Relationships: Holden Ford/Bill Tench
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	Those luscious curls

It was Sunday and Holden was in the hotel room him and Bill were sharing.

They were in another city, ready to do another interview in the morning and right now he was looking through his suit case for something. 

He was looking for some scissors and some hair gel. He he could of sworn he bought them with him on the trip. 

He decides to search in the bathroom to see if he already took them out and put them in there already. As he's searching, the hotel door opens.

"Hey Holden I'm back." Called Bill. "I got dinner." 

"Coming." He closes the medicine cabinet he was searching in and goes outside the bathroom to the main room again. 

Bill was setting down some Chinese take out boxes on the small dining table and paper plates. "Did you get my order right this time?"

Bill rolls his eyes and chuckles a little bit. The kid still hasn't forgiven for the time he gotten him the wrong food. "Yeah, white rice, garlic chicken and one egg roll."

"And?"

Bill reaches into the paper bag and takes out a can of soda. “And one Diet Coke." He sets it down near Holden's plate with his two take out boxes and egg roll. 

"Thank you. Hey Bill?" Bill gives a hum as a response. “Have you seen some scissors and hair product I packed?"

"I'm not sure that I have." Bill says as sets down his own order near his plate. "You want chopsticks or fork?"

"Chopsticks and are you sure?" 

"You sound a little suspicious there kid." Bill bites his lip a little, so a smile doesn't appear on his face. "Any reason?"

"Well you're always saying how much my hair looks better now, I know how much you like it, like this. So I wouldn't be surprised if you hid those things from me."

Right now the state of Holden's hair was curly, a little messy and grown out, but not too much. He's been so busy with other stuff for the past few weeks, hasn't had a chance to maintain his hair like usual. 

"Sorry Holden, like I said. Haven't seen them. Why do you wanna cut it anyway? It does look good like this." Bill just loved how it looked. It made Holden look perfect, angelic, almost innocent. 

The curls were soft and Bill loved to run his hands through them when they slept together. 

"It looks unprofessional, Bill and sloppy." Bill goes over to Holden and pulls him close, then he kisses Holden's head. Getting a whif of his hair. It smelled liked strawberries and cream, due to the shampoo Bill got for him the other day.

Holden ran out and asked Bill if he can pick some up for him while he packed for the trip. Bill got him a bottle with the described scent he just smelled and Holden used it, no questions asked. 

"It's not sloppy, it's...adorable." He kisses Holden's head again and smiles a little. "I'm an FBI agent, I'm not adorable." 

Billy now smirks and ruffles Holden's curls, making Holden gave an annoyed noise. “Sure kid, now let's eat before our food gets cold." 

Bill was about to go near the table, But Holden stands in his way and blocks him from it. "Not until you tell me where they are."

"Holden I didn't take them."

"You're terrible at lying Bill." Bill rolls his eyes. "Bet I can make you forget about those things."

"Really, how?" Holden ask with fake innocence and then he smiles. Bill growls a little and kisses Holden again, this time on the lips. 

"I think you know how?" He softly growls when they pull back. He easily picks Holden up and the young FBI agent squeaks in surprise.

"Bill put me down." 

"I will in a second."

Bill carries him to the bed and drops him on it, making Holden giggle a bit. "What's so funny Golden boy?"

"You're such a brute sometime." 

"You seem to love me being a brute sometimes." Bill then gets on the bed and traps Holden underneath him. He bends his head down to start kissing and biting Holden’s neck, making the younger man moan.

Bill keeps on doing it until he feels Holden start to get hard. "B-Bill more." 

"More of what?" Bill says in a teasing tone. “Damn it Bill, just more. Fuck me."

"If I fuck you now, it could take too long and our food gets cold."

"Okay, then rim me, just d-do something." Bill chuckles a bit and starts to pull down the pajama shorts Holden was wearing. 

His erection practically springs out when his underwear is also pulled down, the only thing on him now is a white T-shirt. Bill grabs his member and Holden gasp at the touch. Bill starts to stroke it and presses his thumb on the tip to tease Holden a bit more. 

Bill then let's go of it, making Holden whimper and then he grabs Holden's legs to lift them up. "Hold them." He says and Holden obeys and grabs his legs to hold them to chest. 

Bill quickly gets off the bed to get to Holden's suit case. He searches through it until he finds what he's looking for. The vaseline. 

He opens it up and digs two fingers through it, to scoop some up. He puts it back in the suitcase and starts rubbing his hands together to get them slick. 

Bill gets back on the bed and spreads Holden's asscheek open, showing off his hole witch was pink and little tight. 

Bill pokes the tip of one finger in and Holden moans from the feeling. "M-More now." 

"Greedy." Bill mumbles, but gets his finger deeper like Holden wants. He presses on his insides and he moves it around until it he's able to push a second finger in Holden. 

He fucks his fingers in and out, always hitting that one spot that makes Holden see stars and twists them slightly every so often. "Oh my god, Bill." Holden moans and his eyes start to roll back. 

Bill presses his finger deeper, then rubs it against Holden's prostate a bit harder, he then pulls them out again. He runs the pad of his finger over the hole a few times, watching it clench from the light touches. 

Bill then gets his tongue on his hole and gives a it good lick. He circles his tongue around it and pushes it against the rim. 

He pushes his tongue again and gets it inside of Holden. He gets it deeper and clenches his hands onto Holden's asscheeks, he eats the young man out, almost desperately. 

Holden starts to push his ass against Bill's face, like he’s trying to get his tongue deeper into him. Bill takes a minute to pull back, catching his breath. He sits up to look at Holden and he's such a beautiful sight. 

His curls are spread on the bedsheets, innocent eyes wide as a deer, full with pleasure and his hard cock against his belly is leaking so much pre-come.

"You close darling?"

"Y-Ye-ah!" Bill grabs onto his hard member and sneaks one finger into Holden. He starts jerking him off and fingering him at the same time. "Shit, holden, you're so beautiful like this."

Holden tries to respond, but he couldn't. He could only give a short scream as he came into Bill's hand. 

Bill lets him breath for a moment before helping him sit up. "My turn." He says as he sits on the edge of the bed and starts to unbuckle his pants.

But before he could finish, Holden gets infront of him and finishes it for Bill, then starts pulls his pants downs and Holden gets on his knees.

Once Bill's hard cock was free, Holden gives it a few licks before putting it in his mouth "Holy shit." Bill says with a gasp.

He grabs onto Holden's curls and starts to push his head to get his cock deeper into that sinful mouth.

____

When they’re were done, they're were at the table eating. 

Bill ate and admire how Holden looked at the moment. Those curls were even messier then before and Holden’s neck and chest was covered in hickeys.

"Holden."

"Yeah?"

"I did hide your hair stuff." Holden gives a non serious glare and bites his lip so he doesn't smile. "I knew it. Where are they?"

Bill smirks as he slurps on some chow mein. "I think I took them out of your bag at the airport and put them in the lost and found area." 

For that, Holden flicks a clump of rice at him and reaches across the table to steal one of Bill's dumplings.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed. Leave some comments and kudos


End file.
